


Nazgûl Slash: A Few Haiku

by LetTheShipsBurn



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad Poetry, Bangmar, Ghostly wraith cock, Haiku, Nazgûl | Ringwraiths, Other, Rare Pairings, Sauron - Freeform, nazgûl slash, sauron's kinky sex life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetTheShipsBurn/pseuds/LetTheShipsBurn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few haiku<br/>Sauron loves some kinky shit<br/>So do the Nazgûl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nazgûl Slash: A Few Haiku

Sauron had a thought  
Wraiths probably have some _needs_  
...He fucked a Nazgûl 

\--

Witch-King of Angmar  
What's under his sexy robes?  
Ghostly wraith cock

\--

Oops! Look, it's Sauron  
Doing the Ring Wraith Butt Stuff  
Fucking knock, asshole

\--

Who wants Nazgûl smut?  
Not too much of that around  
I think I'll fix that


End file.
